<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guys, The TV Demon Is At the Door.... by AdorableSlowbro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957540">Guys, The TV Demon Is At the Door....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableSlowbro/pseuds/AdorableSlowbro'>AdorableSlowbro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Break Up, Canon Bisexual Character, F/M, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableSlowbro/pseuds/AdorableSlowbro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A final breakup leads to horrific consequences. Having nowhere else to go, Vox decides to resort to the Happy Hotel. Though he's not exactly welcomed by everyone, except Charlie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Magne/Vox, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guys, The TV Demon Is At the Door....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/gifts">ckret2</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got inspired by a tumblr post by ckret2, so I made my own fic on their idea of 'Vox going to the hotel as a getaway from Val.' If you guys haven't looked at the character instagrams, you'll notice Valentino is abusive towards Vox, so this makes sense. Tell me what you think guys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The TV Demon, that's what others knew him as. He was fearsome, charismatic, and powerful. He was one of the most known overlord's in Hell, his face-err….screen being quite recognizable. Though when it came to in-person interactions, he preferred to be called 'Vox'.</p><p>Unless you just dropped down from hell, it would be damn near impossible not to know who Vox is, and if you did, he'll make sure you know given all the establishments he owned with his on and off again boyfriend/fellow overlord, Valentino.</p><p>Vox considered himself many things, charming, smart, level-headed. Such positive words that would embark fear in others once he showed off these qualities in business deals or conversations. However, this was NOT one of those times….</p><p>Vox cursed,'Damn it to all nine circles, if anyone saw me like this it'd be humiliating…'</p><p>Here he was, the fearsome and all-powerful TV Demon, had half of his face shattered and looking like an emotional wreck….Not exactly the best look, though it wasn't the first time it had happened.</p><p>You see, he had broken up with Val. For good this time. And well, to make sure this was a permanent thing, he basically removed himself from all of Val's assets. He had his own money and could handle himself, however that wasn't what he was considered about.</p><p>The problem was that Val cared deeply about money, and Vox, being the TV demon, owned a lot of things and helped make Val's production of his work easier. So thus when he confronted him, it didn't go well.</p><p>Vox pretty much got his face punched in. He fought back, though that was more on instinct if anything. As a last minute decision, he caused a blackout within the studios as Val wouldn't be able to see him leave in time by the time the power came back on. After that, he pretty much ran for his life.</p><p>'Well that went great.' The TV demon thought.'I'm in the middle of hell, I have nowhere to go and it's already dark….or at least darker than hell already is.' Vox had run so far that he honestly lost track of where he was.</p><p>'Now where to go from here?' Vox had yet to think about that. He was so busy trying to run for his life that he had forgotten about getting a place to stay. Any of the hotels/apartments around likely belonged to Valentino, and that wasn't a mess he was prepared to confront at the moment.</p><p>'And there's' no way in all nine circles I'm going back to the studio…'</p><p>It then sank in….he was <strong>alone</strong>. No Valentino, no Velvet, no friends. Those two were pretty much his only circle of friends in this damned pit, and now that he burned away his privileges to the studio, he had nowhere to go and no one to rely on.</p><p>He didn't even have his pet shark, Vark….everything he cared about was back at the studio...</p><p>Going back to the studio was suicide, going to a hotel owned by Valentino would be just as bad. He didn't trust anyone in hell for an apartment, especially since most places weren't open at this time. He couldn't call in a room unless he went to a low-level sketchy place, which obviously wasn't happening.</p><p>'Besides, I don't even know where I am! I wish there was a sign around here that said where I was…' Suddenly he noticed a sign that said, 'Pentagram City'. Well that was a good sign, he wasn't in the middle of nowhere at least….</p><p>'There's gotta be somewhere I can go! If I stay out in the open for too long I'll have Val back for my ass. Honestly I wish I don't have a TV head because it'd make blending in easier….'</p><p>Attracting attention was usually Vox's favorite thing, but in this situation, he was going to make an exception. Shelter was something he was in desperate need of, and he had no idea where he could go. It was too risky going to a place that he or Val co-owned, so he decided he would try wandering about for a place.</p><p>As he was walking, he felt a wetness at his arm. He noticed a damp patch of red on his suit."Damn it...I better find somewhere fast before I pass out…"</p><p>He caught sight of a strange building he hadn't seen he got closer, he took notice of the glowing lights at the top of the building, the words spelled out,'Happy Hotel' in large capital letters.</p><p>'Happy Hotel? What kind of place is this? What is a 'Happy' place doing in hell?'</p><p>Suddenly a memory resurfaced. He remembered during the extermination back in the studio that the TV was on. Lucifer's daughter, Charlie Magne, had proposed the idea of a humane solution to the overpopulation problem within hell. He remembered watching her do that strange song about rainbows being inside demons and such.</p><p>Obviously, he found the idea rather silly, not only because most of the people in hell were unrepentant sinners but also due to how he doubted it would even work.</p><p>Hell, if he remembered correctly Valentino's toy, Angel Dust, had been the first person to sign up. Vox figured it was because the place was cheap, though a part of him was certain that Valentino had something to do with Angel's interest in the hotel.</p><p>Though given his current position, he wasn't entirely sure if he could blame the star for leaping at a safe haven given the gilded cage Val kept him in. Not to mention, while he didn't know Angel Dust that well, he knew the guy feared Val much like everyone who worked under and to an extent around him.</p><p>Vox doubted the whole idea of redemption in Hell, figuring that Hell was pretty much the best place for him given he had no other place to go. However, the 'Happy Hotel' did seem a helluva lot safer than the Studio. And while he didn't care for Charlie's little fantasy project, having the Princess of Hell on his side would at least drive Valentino away if he came looking….</p><p>'I've got nothing else to lose….I need a place to stay and I don't want my legs giving out ..."</p><p>Vox limped toward the door before banging on the door very loudly, as he had a feeling everyone around was asleep. The door did open, though Vox wasn't pleased to see who was on the other side.</p><p>It was Alastor, the Radio Demon, his long-time rival. Of all the places he wanted to see Alastor, this wasn't one of them. At least, not at this time. Not while he was weaker and in need of aid.</p><p>"Well well well…." He heard the static in the red demon's voice,"What do we have here? I didn't expect you to be here, Vox! Though I'm not sure why you're here, mind stating your intentions." Despite the friendly tone, Vox could tell that Alastor was likely ready to attack.</p><p>"I'm here to check in." Vox said. It was technically the truth, though he wasn't here for any altruistic purposes. He just wanted to get away from Valentino."Now get out of my way."</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we don't accept guests at this time. Especially ones that decide to barge in and ruin our rest. Now, if you don't want to keep testing me Vox, I say you turn your overly large TV head around and leave, else I'll be forced to make you leave the premises."</p><p>'OH MY GOD! Is he fucking with me?' Vox was not in the mood to deal with Alastor's nonsense and decided to pave his way through."Get out of the way, bambi! I'm here to speak to the one running this hotel!"</p><p>"You won't be speaking to her, she's asleep. Not to mention, I'd hate for the princess to wake up to the horrid sight of you in the room. Goodbye!" Alastor slammed the door shut.</p><p>WHAM!</p><p>"And that should do it!" Alastor was about to leave, but was stopped by the rest of the gang, all of whom had woken up from the noise."Hello everyone!" Alastor acted like nothing happened,"What are you all doing here?"<br/><br/>"What are we doing here? We heard the knocking so we wanted to see who the hell it was." Angel said, holding Fat Nuggets in his hand.</p><p>"Oh that? Nobody! A ding dong ditcher I'm afraid!"</p><p>"Ding dong ditch my ass." Husk replied,"I heard you talking."</p><p>"Oh that? Just my shadow!" Alastor then pointed to his shadow puppet."We have great conversations with each other!"</p><p>"Are you seriously expecting us to believe that?" Vaggie growled.</p><p>"Alastor, be truthful. Who was one the other side?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Nobody important my dear! I assure you, the person on the other side is no one of relevance and-"</p><p>"LET ME IN,DAMN IT! I DON'T WANT HIM TO GET ME!"</p><p>"That didn't sound like nothing…" Niffty said.</p><p>Everyone stared at the door in shock, Husk narrowing his eyes,"Don't want him to get me? What the hell is this guy on about?"</p><p>"Delusional perhaps?" The Radio Demon suggested."Charlie? What are you doing?"</p><p>"Opening the door?"</p><p>"But why? There's no reason, it's simply a delusional simple minded fool who is a waste of time! No need to open the door and-"</p><p>Charlie frowned,"Alastor. Step aside, now. I'm going to help this person whether you like it or not. Even if you're the Radio Demon, I still have authority as Hell's princess. You will step aside and let me open the door to my own establishment."</p><p>Alastor remained silent, staring at Charlie before saying,"Alright Charlie. If that's what you wish, I shall do it."</p><p>"Thank you." Charlie then opened the door.</p><p>She saw Vox standing above her, though she was horrified to see the state he was in. He looked like he was on the verge of collapse. His clothes were torn, blood was pouring from multiple places and the right side of his screen was heavily cracked, a few pieces missing.</p><p>"Vox? What are you doing here?" To see the all powerful TV demon looking on the brink of collapse was not something Charlie thought she'd ever see.</p><p>Vox didn't respond at first, still not fully there. Charlie grabbed his hand to keep him balanced.</p><p>"Vox, come in. You're welcome inside…" She said warmly, trying to welcome the injured overlord in with open arms.</p><p>When Vox was let in, everyone was on guard. Vaggie pulled her spear out."CHARLIE! What is he doing here!? Why'd you let the TV Demon in our hotel!? First shit-lord and now HIM!?"</p><p>"Vaggie! Look at him! He can barely stand!"</p><p>"She's right toots. I don't think he could fight us if he tried. The guy looks like he just got outta of bad scrap." Angel said.</p><p>The moth demon paused before lowering her weapon, still uneasy."Still, why the hell is he here?"</p><p>"Obviously he's hurt." Charlie said,"Which is why we're going to help him."</p><p>"Darling, why say we? Only you are interested in helping Vox. The rest of us aren't…"</p><p>"Alastor! Just because you don't like Vox doesn't mean this is ok! Besides, I can't just leave him like this. He needs help and I'm going to give it to him. What you guys think he deserves it is up to you, but I know I'm going to try!" Charlie placed Vox on a couch before asking,"Hey Vaggie, can you get me the first aid kit?"</p><p>"Sure." Vaggie rushed away to grab it before giving it to Charlie."Here."</p><p>"Thanks Vaggie...you're the best."</p><p>Everyone watched as Charlie began trying to clean Vox's wounds and heal him. Vox remained silent during the procedure, aimlessly looking about. He wasn't fully there for the most part and was barely awake.</p><p>Charlie did the best she could do, as the other injuries seemed like they would take weeks to fully heal. Vox would recover, though it would take time. The glass repair wasn't something she was experienced with, so she decided to put bandages over it.</p><p>"Alright. That's the best I could do. Now Vox, we'll be happy to allow you to stay with us for the time being. Obviously we didn't expect you to be here, but we'll let you stay since you obviously need time to heal. However, you should probably tell us how this happened. You look like you've had a bad scuffle and I doubt you fell down the stairs."</p><p>Vox remained silent, eyeing the other demons with distrust.'Does she really expect me to tell my story to my rival and a group of strangers!?'</p><p>"Vox, come on. We...er I'm here for you. Trust me, you can tell us. We won't laugh...Right Alastor?"</p><p>"Hmph, whatever you say dear.I won't do it if you ask."</p><p>"Good. Now Vox, tell us how this happened."</p><p>"Valentino and I broke up...permanently. I removed my assets from his and said we're through….He didn't take it well as you can see."</p><p>"Oh...Vox, I'm sorry. I can't believe Valentino would do something like this."</p><p>Angel Dust muttered,"I can." Though nobody could question him on what that meant, Vox had a feeling he knew what Angel was talking about.</p><p>"And to think I thought we had something special...Guess our relationship was for nothing despite all the effort I made to make it work."</p><p>"Vox, people who love each other don't get beat by their partner. That's not love, that's abuse and it's toxic. What you need is a healthy relationship with someone who loves you. Someone who will treat you better." She held onto his hand for comfort and squeezed.</p><p>Vox looked a bit shocked but didn't say anything. Find another person? He hadn't done that in ages. Perhaps he could find another woman or man, though it'd take a while. Vox looked at the door, almost expecting Val to show up and try to drag him back.</p><p>Charlie shook her head,"Don't worry, he won't come here Vox. I promise. And if he does, I'll make sure to give him a piece of my mind!"</p><p>Vox wasn't sure if that was going to work, it took more than words to convince Val to back off, unless you were Lucifer. Even then, Vox wasn't sure someone like Charlie could strike fear into the pimp, princess of hell or not. She wasn't exactly very intimidating."I'm not certain of that, princess..."</p><p>"Vox, don't worry. Valentino doesn't know you're here. You're safe at the hotel!"</p><p>The overlord wasn't certain of that claim but nodded."Thanks for the welcome. Though, I don't exactly feel safe. If Valentino decided to show up, I doubt I'd be able to defend myself in this state. I don't think anyone would be able to fight him."</p><p>"Hey! I'm the princess of hell for a reason! Just because I'm a softer than my parents doesn't mean I can't stand my ground!"</p><p>"Indeed. If your performance against Killjoy showed anything, it's that you're still capable of fighting. Honestly, I was impressed." Alastor mentioned.</p><p>"Er.... when you put it that way...I see your point. I can't exactly go back to the studio, so do you guys mind letting me stay here? Because while I don't like lingering with commoners, Val will break my face if I don't…"</p><p>"Hey! We're not commoners, asshole!" Vaggie shouted,"First shit-lord and now the TV fucker? How many overlords are gonna just show up at our hotel!?"</p><p>"Vaggie, I get Vox a bit...rude and has an attitude. But he has nowhere else to go. If Val gets him it won't be pretty…"</p><p>"But none of us like him! I frankly don't care what happens to him." Alastor exclaimed,"I say we toss him out. He's clearly just going to be a burden the longer he stays here."</p><p>"Alastor! Just because you don't like Vox doesn't mean anything! I couldn't care less if you didn't like him, he's staying here and that's FINAL!"</p><p>Alastor remained silent before saying flatly,"Whatever you say, just don't expect me to care for what happens to him." Alastor left the scene with a portal, going to his room.</p><p>"You defended me?" Vox asked, still in disbelief the princess of all hell was standing up for him.</p><p>"Of course, I didn't want you to get ganged up on! Now Vox, I need you to know that you're welcome to stay here. But you have to treat everyone here with respect…"<br/><br/>"Even Bambi?"<br/><br/>"Yes, even Alastor."</p><p>"But he doesn't respect me…"</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm sure Alastor can at least….tolerate your presence. After all, you don't seem like you've got anywhere else to go."</p><p>"You're right….Though I should get rest. I'm tired…"</p><p>"Oh yeah! Don't worry, I'll show you to your room! Follow me!" Vox was suddenly strung across the hallway, Charlie's speed pretty much knocking the wind out of him.</p><p>Charlie opened the door,"Welcome to the happy hotel, Vox! This'll be your new room!"</p><p>"Hmph. It looks nice….though the studio looked better…"</p><p>"Vox, this isn't it the studio. I get you miss the things you left behind, but dwelling on it won't help. Just know that you're safe here."</p><p>"I suppose. Though I'll say, I'm grateful you stood up to your friends for me. I'm certain if you weren't there I'd be in the streets again. Still, I wish my face wasn't so...cracked."</p><p>"No problem Vox! And don't worry about your screen, we'll get that repaired tomorrow!"</p><p>"Thanks…." Vox got into bed and fell asleep. It was surprisingly comfortable. He allowed himself to relax.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, Vox." Charlie then closed the door.</p><p>Vaggie was on the outside of the door, giving the princess a weary look,"Charlie, are you sure about him? Who knows what he'll do once fully recovered."</p><p>"Vaggie, he's hurt. Trust me, I can tell there's something good in him. He just needs to find someone. Val really messed him up emotionally and physically, he's not in the best state of mind. Give him a chance. "</p><p>"I hope you're sure about this…First Alastor and now Vox...who knows how long until more overlords show up. It'll be an overlord party by the time extermination comes if it keeps up like this."</p><p>The next morning came. Vox got up rather late, trying to regain most of his energy he spent earlier. He got up and saw the gang getting breakfast. Alastor gave him a look, which he returned before sitting down.</p><p>"Hey Vox! Niffty made us pancakes! Want some?"</p><p>"I'd rather not eat while my screen is cracked."</p><p>"Oh...don't worry, I just called. He'll be here shortly! And just so you know, I got a surprise for you!"</p><p>"What surprise?"</p><p>"It wouldn't be a surprise if I said it, Vox."</p><p>Vox watched everyone eat, though Alastor made a few snide remarks about his cracked screen. Vox scoffed at him but didn't reply, knowing his screen was going to get fixed soon. After breakfast had passed, everyone went to do their jobs at the hotel.</p><p>Husk went to the bar, Angel was flirting with him. Nifty was cleaning, Vaggie was sorting paperwork and Alastor….was spectating events. At least, that's' what he called it.</p><p>Suddenly there was a knock at the door.</p><p>Charlie opened the door before shouting,"Vox! Come here, it's time to get your screen repaired!"</p><p>Vox came over. He sat on a nearby chair and allowed the demon to work on his screen and replace it. He had done this numerous times given the amount of times Val broke his screen, so he was used to the feeling.</p><p>Vox sighed,"Finally. My face is back to normal."</p><p>However, the man also pulled out another screen.</p><p>"What is that?" Vox asked,"My screen's already fixed. I don't need another one."</p><p>"Vox, it's a screen protector. You know, to make sure your face doesn't get smashed like that again."</p><p>Vox paused, he had thought about getting one, but Val always told him that his face looked 'cute' when shattered so he never did."But I don't-"</p><p>"Vox…" The look she gave wasn't accepting no.</p><p>"Alright, fine."</p><p>Vox allowed the protector to be installed. He didn't feel too much different despite having another layer of glass over his face. Thankfully it was hard to see, so it wasn't noticeable by most unless you squinted."Thanks Charlie."</p><p>"No problem, Vox! After all you've been through, I thought getting you a protector was the least I could do! Though, why didn't you get one earlier? You seem like you could afford it."</p><p>"Of course I can. It's just that Val always told me my face looked 'cute' when cracked so I didn't."</p><p>Charlie cringed,"Oh...don't listen to what he says. It's nonsense. Trust me...You need to find someone better, you can do much better than Val, Vox. You'll love again! I know you can. You just need to find someone!"</p><p>'Hey Charlie, I need some assistance with the paperwork!" Vaggie called out.</p><p>"Oh! Gotta go, Vox! Call me if you need me!"</p><p>Vox was left alone on the chair.'Hmph, strange woman. Still, for Lucifer's daughter, she's a lot nicer than he is. This hotel is a long way from the studio, but it's better than nothing I guess.' Vox then noticed his phone ring,'Hm? Whose this?'</p><p>He saw Val on the phone, and despite his better judgment he decided to at least hear him out. Big mistake. He didn't even get the chance to say 'hi' as Val pretty much began cursing at him, telling him how worthless he was and how much nerve he had to leave him. He also began threatening him that if he ever saw him, he was going to do.....unspeakable things to him.</p><p>Vox quickly hung up before crushing his phone.'Yup,that clinches it. I'm never going back the studio. I'm sorry Vark...Velvet, guess you two will just have to live without me now.' He then noticed Angel Dust looking at him."What are you staring at, porn star?"</p><p>"You obviously? I mean, you kinda just crushed your phone."</p><p>"It was Val."</p><p>"Oh yeah, I see why. Well, I just want to give my two cents, since we both know how Val is. Honestly I thought since you were an overlord he'd treat you like gold."</p><p>"How would you know? Aren't you just Val's toy?" Vox scoffed, not wanting to take a common sinner's opinion seriously.</p><p>"Technically yes, though I ain't a fan. He's done….a lot of shit to me. Rather not talk about it honestly."</p><p>"I see. So is this place your salvation?"</p><p>"Eh, rents cheap and the people ain't half bad. Sure, I gotta act nice, but compared to work it ain't shit. The redemption stuff Charlie spouts is a long-shot, but hey, if it actually works I won't complain."</p><p>"She does have her….ambitions. Though is she even sure this'll work?"</p><p>"Ask her, though it's a long-shot. Wouldn't get our hopes up until it's confirmed we go to heaven. We still have a while till next extermination, who knows, it might actually fucking work. You might get in too if you behave yourself."</p><p>"I doubt that." Vox said,"Hey, you! Overgrown feline, can I get a drink? I'd like wine."</p><p>'It's Husk." He growled before getting it,"Here. Now leave me alone. I already have to deal with Angel, I don't need you annoying me."</p><p>'Sharp tongue...Oh well. He's no threat to me. Probably one of Alastor's pets that he brought.' Vox then drank the beverage and paused, remembering what Charlie said earlier.</p><p>"You need to find someone better, you can do much better than Val, Vox. You'll love again, I'm sure of it!"</p><p>
  <em>Somebody who wanted him around. Somebody who loved him. Somebody who'd be by his side. Someone who treated him better. Somehow he'll love again...he just needed to find someone....</em>
</p><p>He then noticed Charlie with her girlfriend, Vaggie. They were seemingly discussing plans with the hotel, not that Vox cared.</p><p>He weakly smiled in her direction and said,<em>"I've already found someone to love again..."</em></p><p>Perhaps,it won't be so bad inside here. He may not have had much faith in Charlie's dream of redeeming sinners, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to be around.He had nowhere else to go and Val would have his head if he showed his face at the studio.</p><p>Sure, he did miss Velvet and Vark….and a tiny part of him still missed Val, as much as he hated to admit it. How all three of them used to hang out and be a team...how they used to be close. </p><p>But now, he was a resident of Charlie's hotel, and he wasn't going to trade that for the studio life again. Sure, he had to live with Alastor, but as long as Charlie was around, he wasn't concerned. The Radio Demon was on a leash, and if he hurt Vox for no reason, he was certain that Charlie would make sure he'd never hear the end of it.</p><p>'Maybe things won't be so awful in this sappy hotel...'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>